The Second Immunity
by Arc of Carona
Summary: Chase is the last of a group called 'Slingers,' and has a mission, for a month, he has been observing a man, for a year, he lost a friend, for four years, he's been an orphan, for his whole life, he's been immune, and for now, he's looking for his sister. Song Fic!
1. Chapter 1

Yo, peeps, AoC here, I got interested in The Last Of Us, and decided to do a fanfic, enjoy! And there's also gonna be songs from an IPod. AND the "observing" won't be for long.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Last Of Us, or the songs that are mentioned.

Ch.1 Observation and Clocks

When I was 10, my father Jack was killed for assaulting a soldier, his last words was his final mission request; that was to find a girl named Ellie, and to protect her, I asked him why, and he said that because she was my younger half-sister by three months, I really wanted to kick his corpse, for cheating on Mother, but I didn't have the guts to do it. My name is Chase, but to everyone, I'm "Slinger," for being a survivor who uses nothing but hand guns, but I think it's nothing special, just considering myself as your typical gunslinger, with 8 hidden unloaded hand guns in my jacket, and about 12 in my backpack, along with 90 boxes with point 24 bullets. Well, Father, trained me everything I knew, so give him the credit, not me. Father said I was "special," I asked him why, and he said that I literally have something in my heart and veins, that's making me immune to the infection, and if used right, it could save humanity, who am I kidding, my blood by itself can save humanity, and that Ellie has the same immunity, but it was in her brain. Father's death was four years ago. What Father gave me was his solar energetic, water-proof iPod, with a lot of songs that he knew that I would like.

Three years after my father's death, also a year ago from today, I went to an ally to meet up with a friend of mine to chat, her name was Riley, a girl who's a year or two older than me, when she came, there was someone with her, I thought she was a threat, and was about to blast her brains out, but Riley told me not to, actually, she ordered me to put away my gun, and when I did, she said that the girl was a friend, and I was ordered by Riley to apologize, so I did, and stuck my hand and said no hard feelings, and she said no, and shook hands, afterwards, Riley and I talked for a bit, I still think she has some nerve siding with the Fireflies, the third time I saw them both, I now consider the girl as a close friend like Riley, and while they were leaving, I called out to the girl to ask what her name was, she called out Ellie, and I just stood there dumbfounded, and to this day, I'm still wondering whether or not if she's the Ellie I'm supposed to protect, and a few months later, I heard that from students at the Military School that played Hooky say that Riley died, and while I was wearing my hood that zips up to a mask, I unzipped it and told them that Chase died from a pack of Clickers, basically, I told them I was dead, no one has ever seen my face, not even my friends, the only person who saw my face was Father, and the other "Slingers" who worked with my father.

This is what happens today, it's Summer, I was up already, and I was ready to start the day, my short blackish brown hair slightly combed, with some stands sticking out, almost touching the bandage wrap, my dark brown eye, which was wrapped over it and on my forehead, because I have different colored eyes, my right eye's dark brown, and my left eye's bright blue, some people find it abnormal, there's also bandage wrap on my right bicep and wrist, all the way to the knuckles of my hand, and my left forearm, to hide my scars; on my right wrist to the back of the hand, is a gashing slash from a hunter's shiv, it was dug in deep, and the scar is thick and a grayish brown, the scars on my bicep from falling on glass, after crashing into a glass door, which looks like 10 small, yet horrible scars, and the burn scar on my forearm, from a flare that was aimed at my arm by a Firefly, (who still uses flares?!),which now looks like a hideous snake-like birthmark, in other words, I hate my scars. Ever since a month ago, I've been observing this man, Joel, I'm not a stalker, I'm an observer, so far, nothing, hopefully, I still don't get caught.

Then a woman came near the door, she didn't see me, and she knocked on the door.

The woman knocked again, "I'm coming," said Joel, and opened the door and sighed, when he closed the door, I pressed my ear at the door.

"How was your morning?" asked the woman.

"Want one?" she asked him.

"No. I don't ... want one."

"Well. I have some interesting news for you."

Joel asked, "Where were you, Tess?"

"West End district."

"Hey, we had a drop to make," said Tess.

"We. We had a drop to make." was all he said.

"Yeah, well, you wanted to be left alone remember?" reminded Tess.

"So, I'll take one guess. The whole deal went south, and the Client made off with our pills. Is that about right?"

Tess chuckled near the ending of Joel's guess, "Deal went off without a hitch. Enough ration cards to last us a couple of months -easy."

It was silent for a few seconds until Joel asked Tess, "Want to explain this?"

"I was on my way back here, and I got jumped by these two assholes, alright? Yeah, they got a few good hits in. But... Look, I managed."

"Gimme that." said Joel, and he asked, "Are these assholes still with us?"

"Now that's funny."

"Did you at least know who they were?" asked Joel.

"Yeah, look they were a couple of nobodies- they don't matter. What matters is that Robert fucking sent them."

"Our Robert?" asked Joel.

"He knows that we're after him. He figures he's gonna get us first." said Tess.

"That son of a bitch, he's smart."

"No. He's not smart enough. I know where he's hiding."

"Like hell you do."

"Old warehouse in Area 5- can't say for how long, though."

"Well, I'm ready now. Yeah?"

"Oh, I can do now."

I ran away from the door and hid, it feels great to finally get back out there, seeing what he's doing, a lot of those things.

"The checkpoint's still open. Only got a few hours left until curfew." said Tess.

We were walking, some guy and lady said something, but I didn't pay attention, there was a gate, and Tess was unlocked it, and we continued our merry way.

I heard a voice from a speaker saying that citizens are to carry a current ID at all times.

"I know that." I muttered under my breath.

A military truck drove by.

Tess said, "Look at that. Ration line hasn't opened yet. Must be running low again."

When we continued walking, I saw four people being tested for the horrid infection, the first two were clean, the third person, she wasn't very lucky, the fourth guy, before he got scanned, he thought screw it, and tried to make a break for it, but he got shot and killed by the first bullet.

"Damn." was all I said, while hiding.

"Seems like more people are getting infected." said Tess.

"That just means more people are sneaking out." Said Joel.

Next thing you know, there we are, near the entrance of Area 5.

They went to the soldiers and they talked, we were about to go in, and then, BOOM, a major explosion, I heard a soldier say Fireflies, and to shoot 'em.

"Damn Fireflies, but it wasn't every day that you see a truck explode, if one was really close, I'd grab him, threaten that I'd slit his throat, unless he tells me where my sister is, if he doesn't say, I'll slit the throat, if he did spill the beans, depending on what mood I'm in, I'd let him go, if not, I'd kill him anyways." I muttered, and ran to hide.

"Joel, come on, let's get outta here."

And they ran like hell out of there, I waited for a bit, and when the time was right, I followed them.

When we made it to a building, Tess said, "Fuck ... so much for the easy route."

"Patch yourself up alright." She told Joel.

Joel took the bandage wrap and wrapped it on his arm.

I heard Tess talking about going around the outside.

"Outside the wall?" He asked.

"Or we could just let Robert go."

"Heh, cute." said Joel.

A guy passed by, he gave them some good news, and continued walking, I talked to him a few times, he is to treat me like a ghost.

"Where you off to?" asked a different guy.

"Gonna pay Robert a visit."

"You too?" he asked.

"Who else is looking for him?" asked Tess.

"Uh. Marlene. She's been asking around, trying to find him."

I didn't hear the rest of the conversation because I was thinking about trying not to get caught, I've been following this guy for a month, and I'm not getting caught.

"Marlene looking for Robert? What do you make of that?" said Tess in a questioning tone.

"I don't like it. We better find him before the Fireflies do."

And we continued onwards, we found the doorway and I hid near the door.

"This is us." said Tess, but I didn't get what she meant, probably something I know.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" said a guy who's sitting on the couch.

"Shit's stirring up out there. How we lookin' over here?"

"Ah, it's been quiet. No signs of military or infected."

"That's what I like to hear."

Tess headed to a shelf, "Joel, give me a hand with this."

So he went to where she was and helped her push it, to reveal a hole in the wall.

The guy told them to take it easy out there, and they jumped, the man ignored me; a few minutes later, I jumped; one thing for sure, it smells like a city dump.

"Agh, god, this place reeks. They need to watch what they throw away down here." said Tess.

"Tell me about it." I whispered, trying to keep my cool.

Tess flipped a switch and said, "Let there be light."

"Classic pun." was all I muttered.

"Let's grab our gear."

And they got their gear, Tess and Dad loaded their guns.

There was a high wall.

"Alright Texas, boost me up." said Tess.

And Joel went to the high wall, and boosted up Tess.

After that, Tess hauled up Joel, which didn't take long, and they continued on, I found a ladder, and saw them find things that were useful, until they found a place that has some damn spores, damn contaminated air, I hate spores, I don't have to wear a mask, it's pointless to me , truth is because I could breathe it just fine like it was regular air, and we walked, Joel had to kill a guy because his mask broke, poor him, and it got from bad to worse when they found some Runners, luckily there was only three, and we continued onwards.

We managed to get outside; I was really happy, learning more about this man, I get the feeling he'll be the key to finding Ellie, may the person that got killed by those Runners rest in peace, and feeling the enjoyment of fresh air and freedom.

"Ahhh... some fresh air. That's what I love about the outside. Fuckin' hate the smell of the city." said Tess.

We continued on, they talked about expired air freshener, found another hole in the wall, found more useful stuff, went inside a building and out, walked, went inside another building, found ammo. Tess asked a kid about 13 or my age to check if the coast is clear, and he left, Joel said that Robert's probably expecting them, Tess said something that I forgot, heard a knock, they continued walking, saw some people that, I think are merchants, I was ten steps behind them, I asked one if he had any machetes, he said no and I continued walking, would've been great if he had any, because my oldest, and rusted machete, Ol' Rust, is, well, rusting, and likely to break any day now, hopefully not today. A guy stood in Joel's way, but Tess told him to sit down, I didn't hear his apology, they kept walking, I climbed the bus, and made sure I still didn't get caught, there was a fight near us, wish I could join in, Joel asked who that guy was, Tess said he was an old headache, and I chuckled at that. While we were walking, Joel found a wanted poster of the leader of the Fireflies.

They went to this guy who was guarding a gate.

Tess said, "I'm lookin' for Robert." offered ration cards, "He come through here?"

"It's not gonna end well, they're going to have to fight!" I thought.

"Half hour ago. He went back to the wharf. He's there now." said the guy, and took the ration cards, and we continued walking, it's better than sitting and laying there for almost five weeks.

"I have a horrible feeling that's in the core of my soul." I thought.

They walked a few steps, only to pick up a fight, I paid the guy with ration cards, and he let me through, that the fight didn't last long, I came just to see three people that were killed by bullets after that, they found and killed more people, until, they found that swine Robert, and he tried to shoot at them.

"We just want to talk Robert."

"We ain't got fuckin' nothin' to talk about." said Robert.

"Robert, put you gun down!" she shouted at him.

"Fuck you!" He shouted at her, and threw his gun because he was out of ammo.

"He's runnin'" said Tess, and they ran after him, I followed, until they finally cornered him.

"Hello Robert." said Tess.

He looked at us, "Tess. Joel. No hard feelings, right."

"None at all." said Tess, before she picked up a piece of pipe.

"Alright." said Robert and he tried to make a break for it, and Tess hit him in the shin with the pipe.

"Ah ... goddammit!"

Tess threw the pipe aside, "We missed you."

"Look, whatever you heard, it ain't true, okay? I just wanna say-"

Tess interrupted, "The guns. You wanna tell us where the guns are?"

"Yeah, sure, but ... it's complicated. Alright?"

"Where's our guns, Robert?"

"Look, just hear me out on this."

"Tells us where our guns are!"

"Uh-Oh, now she's pissed!"

Before Robert could respond, Joel kicked him in the face, and grabbed his arm to break it.

"You were sayin'?"

"I don't have 'em."

Joel and Tess looked at each other, "Excuse me?"

"I sold them to the Fireflies!"

Joel broke his arm.

"They're practically all dead. We could find them. We could get the guns. Whadaya say?" said Robert, trying to convince them to not kill him.

Tess and Joel looked at each other, and nodded, "That is a stupid idea." said Tess, and shot Robert in the head.

"A stupid idea indeed." I muttered.

"Come on out, Kid, we know you're there." Said Tess.

"Dammit, did I get exposed."

"Show yourself, 'Slinger'!" Ordered Tess.

I walked up to them, "How long have you known?"

"Long enough, what I want to know is why."

"Joel is my lead to the Fireflies."

"How?!"

"For what will happen in a few minutes."

"Well now what?" Asked Joel, changing the subject.

"We go get our merchandise back." said Tess.

And they kept talking until Tess said that they just have to find a Firefly.

"You won't have to look very far." said a voice from behind.

We turned around, to find the leader of the Fireflies, walking towards us, with her hand on a wound.

"There you go- queen Firefly." said Dad.

"Who's the kid?" asked Marlene.

"The 'Slinger' that's looking for you," said Tess.

"And why is that?" asked Marlene.

"Because you have my sister," I said, gritting my teeth.

"Who?" Marlene asked, while Joel and Tess stared at me.

"My sister, Ellie!" I practically shouted.

"… … That's impossible, Ellie's an only child."

"She's my paternal half-sister, her father is my father!" I said in anger.

"… … … What's your name?"

"Chase."

Tess changed the subject, and they talked, and other things, until we were finally on the move again, Marlene was taking us somewhere, we had to move stuff, and fight, which was awesome, and we made it, Marlene collapsed Joel went to her side, and I was right next to him, I have a feeling someone's going to attack.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... Come on now, get on up." said Joel, as he tried to help her up.

A female voice next to me said, "Get the fuck away from her."

I was quick to react and grabbed the girl by the wrist, "Whoa! Calm down, Miss."

The girl struggled to free her wrist, but couldn't, no matter how many times she hit me with her free hand, she ended up only getting the other wrist to be caught, and I started tightening my grip on her right wrist, any second her wrist will either pop or break; I hate to brag, but I'm as strong as Father.

"Let go off me, you bastard! It hurts!" said the girl.

"... Ellie?" I asked, my grip hasn't changed.

"Let her go." ordered Marlene, I looked at Marlene, back at Ellie, and let go her wrists, and she put away her knife and grabbed the wrist that hurt most.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"You better be sorry!" said Ellie; her tone filled my heart with guilt.

Joel looked at Marlene and said, "You're recruitin' kind of young, aren't ya?"

I laughed under my breath, and Marlene gave me a look, and I stopped.

"I'm going outside." I said calmly.

"Keep your guard up." said Joel.

"I'm a 'Slinger,' I'll be just fine!" I said and left.

When I went outside, calmed down, then I sat down, took out that iPod I was talking about, and put on "Clocks" by Coldplay, I really like the tune, it sounds calm, I think of Father when I listen to the songs.

_**Lights go out and I can't be saved, tides that I tried, to swim against**_

I was patting my knees to the rhythm, and closed my eyes.

**_You have, put me down, upon my knees, oh, I beg, I beg and plead, singing_**

I started remembering the good old days, when Father was training me as a 'Slinger.'

**_Come out, of things unsaid, shoot, an apple, off my head, and a, trouble, that can't be named_**

Having to learn to sharpen my instincts, and shoot bull's-eye's on the dummy targets, until the real deal.

**_Tigers, waiting, to be tamed, singing, you, are, you, are_**

I listened, and started singing along

**_Confusion, never stops, closing walls, and ticking clocks gonna_**

I remember Father and me, sitting down, and listen to the music.

**_Come back, and take you home, I could, not, stop, what you now know, singing_**

I started humming.

**_Come out, upon my seas, curse missed opportunities, am I, a part of the cure_**

Just hearing that part makes me wonder if I'm a part of the cure.

**_Or am I a part, of the disease, singing, you, are, you, are, you, are, you, are_**

After it said, "you are" the fourth time, the tune changed to a different one.

**_You, are, you, are, and nothing else compares, oh no, nothing else compares_**

Yeah, nothing compares to the great times with Father.

**_And, nothing else compares, you, are, you, are_**

And next thing you know, like a great song, my time with Father ended.

**_Home, home, where I wanted, to go, home, home, where I wanted, to go_**

There's really nothing to call home.

**_Home, home, where I wanted, to go, Home, home, where I wanted to go_**

Though observing is great, I still wish that Father was still alive, and I listened to the tune as it died down.

"Good song, man, that just made me homesick, but home has nothing left, and something told me I'm never going home, now what should I play next, so many to choose from."

I was about to play the song "Radioactive" by Imagine Dragons, until I felt someone poking my back with a stick, I turned around, it was Joel, he should know better, if you even lay a hand on my shoulder, you'll be on the floor before you knew what hit you.

I took off my headphones, "Is it time to go?"

"Yes." said Joel.

"Is Ellie coming with you?"

"Yes."

I looked at her, and then back to Joel and said, "Then I'm coming too."

"Chase, you c-."

"I have a reason to go! So just deal with it!"

"... ... ... Fine, but don't do anything stupid."

"Thank you." I said calmly.

While we were walking, Ellie asked him, "So how do you know the boy?"

Joel answered without looking, "He's been observing me since last month, because he believed that I was the key to finding you." She stared at me, and I stared back.

"Were you looking for me or something like that?" she asked.

"Yes, I was looking for you." I said.

"Why?"

"You may not believe me."

"I don't mind."

"Fine, here it goes, I'm your half-brother, your father was my father, though what I wonder was why I didn't kick his corpse for not telling me."

"... ... I have a brother?"

"Yes, well half."

"I'm just gonna say brother."

"Fine with me."

She turned her head and saw the bodies, "Whoa... I heard all the shooting, but... What happened?"

"The Fireflies, if we don't get off this street, we'll be sharing the same fate." said Joel.

"You're the pro, I'm just following you." said Ellie.

"That's the right thing to do at this point." I said.

And we went through the tunnel, went up some stairs, and through a gate, we have to get to the North Tunnel, but we have to get the garbage bin, we got it and went up.

Joel asked her, "So what's the deal with you and Marlene, anyways?"

"I don't know. She's my friend, I guess."

"Your friend, huh? You're friends with the leader of the Fireflies. What're you, like twelve?"

"She knew my mom, and she's been looking after me. And I'm 14, not that that has anything to do with anything."

"I never knew my mother; she was ripped apart by a pack of Clickers when I was a week old."

"That's sad, but I can relate, I don't know much about my mom neither."

I chuckled.

"What?" she asked.

"We already have something in common."

Ellie rolled her eyes, and had a smirk on her face, and said, "Shut up."

Joel asked a few more questions to Ellie, but I didn't listen, and we finally got there.

"This is it." said Joel.

I started looking around.

Joel went to the couch and was about to sleep on it.

"What are you doing?" asked Ellie.

"Killing time." said Joel.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?"

"I am sure you'll figure that out."

I went to sit on a chair to unload my hand gun.

"Your watch is broken." she said.

I went to her, "Hey."

She looked up from the chair she was sitting on.

"I'm sorry that I almost crushed your wrists, like you, I attacked to defend." I stuck out my hand. "No hard feelings?"

When I said that, she got up with her eyes widened.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

She grabbed my hood and pulled it to my head and zipped it to show the hood-mask.

I was concerned, but I tried to keep calm.

"Your name's Chase, right?"

"Yeah."

She said none taken, and attempted to slap me, but I caught her hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"You knew this whole time that I was your sister, and you never told me!" She scolded, almost about to cry.

"That was before I found out your name, but when you told me your name the last time I ever saw you, I was trying to figure out whether or not if you were my sister, but when I saw you, I finally knew that you were my sister, and I was debating to be either happy about it, or be upset with myself."

She didn't say anything, but she grabbed me into a hug, and started crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Riley's ... dead ... someone ... told me ... that you were too."

I held her a little tightly, "I know about Riley's death, and that someone was just a liar, just let it out, Little Sister."

And I let her cry, after what felt like five minutes, she stopped.

"So, I'm you're half-sister?"

"Yeah, I'm three months older than you." she nodded.

"What do you have under your bandages?" she asked.

I looked at her as if she was crazy, "I don't want to talk about it."

* * *

Well that was long one, took a long time to finish, look forward to the next one! Review if you liked, or hated. This is AoC, Signing Off!


	2. Chapter 2

This story was already written, so I that's why it was published quickly.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Last of Us, or the song that is mentioned, only Chase

Ch.2 Secrets and Scars Exposed

"Please, can't you just tell me?" asked Ellie.

"No! A thousand times no, even if you show me something you're hiding, I'll still say no!" I said in an irritated voice.

She was quiet for a few seconds, and then she pulled up her right sleeve, to reveal a bite mark, my eyes widened. I was confused, and I realized that I was about to grab my gun, but I stopped because I remembered that it had no bullets.

"How long have you had that?" I asked.

"Three weeks." she said, and rolled down her sleeve.

Father was right, he said that when I did meet Ellie, he said that she would have a three week old bite mark.

"You still want to see what's under the bandages?" I asked.

"Of course."

"But I must tell you, I was picked on because of what I had under the bandages."

"Okay."

"Which bandages should I remove first?"

"Whichever."

So I took off the bandages that had the shiv scar, the one on my right hand.

"Shit, how'd you get that?!" said Ellie.

"Someone got me with a shiv."

After that, I exposed the flare scar, on my left forearm, how is it that he had a flare, I should've asked, before I killed him.

"Did someone try to Molotov you or something?!"

"No, but I don't know what it was that he used." I lied.

Then I showed the small scars in the side of my bicep, it took twenty minutes to find tweezers, and ten minutes to take out the glass.

"That's a lot of small scars."

"Took ten minutes to take out the glass."

And finally, I removed the bandage wrap on my head.

"O_O"

"What?" I asked.

"You have different colored eyes?"

"I was born with them."

"Why do you hide them?"

"I already told you why!"

"Oh, right."

We were quiet, and we just sat down, she watched the outside from the window, I finished unloading my gun, and when it's time to leave, I will reload, I don't leave the bullets in because if I lose that gun, or anything like that, I lose a ton of bullets dammit, that,and I just love reloading my gun, well anyways, I started listening to music, this time I put "Secrets" by One Republic.

_**I need another story, something to get off my chest, my life gets kinda boring,**_

"What are you listening to?" asked Ellie.

_**Need something that I can confess, 'til all my sleeves are stained red,**_

"It's a really good song." I said with a smile.

_**From all the truth that I said, come by it honestly I swear,**_

"Here." I said, giving Ellie an ear bud.

_**Thought you saw me wink, no, I've been on the brink, so,**_

"You put it in your left ear." I said, and she put it in her ear.

_**Tell me what you, want, to, hear, something that were like, those, years,**_

"Sounds interesting." Said Ellie, as I started singing along to the song.

_**I'm sick of all the, insincere, I'm gonna give, all, my, secrets away,**_

"Songs talk about feelings, life, and some things that some people don't get."

_**This time, don't need another, perfect, line, don't care if critics never jump, in line,**_

"This is one of those songs that talks about feeling, I think."

_**I'm gonna give, all, my, secrets away, my god, amazing how we got this far,**_

"You think?" Ellie asked mockingly.

_**It's like we're chasing all those stars, who's driving shiny big, black, cars,**_

"That's what Father told me."

_**And every day I see the news all the problems that we can solve**_

"He really told you that?" asked Ellie.

_**And when a situation rises just write it into an album and sing it straight, too, cold,**_

"Yes, he really told me that."

_**I don't really like, my flow no, so, tell me what you want, to, hear, **_

"How did Dad die?" asked Ellie.

_**Something that were like, those, years, I'm sick of all the insincere,**_

"A soldier shot him in the stomach, I killed the soldier afterwards, I still remember."

_**I'm gonna give, all, my, secrets, away, this time, don't need another perfect, line,**_

"Remember what?" asked Ellie.

_**Don't care if critics never jumped in line, I'm gonna give, all, my, secrets, away,**_

"His last words to me."

_**Ooh, got no reason, got no shame, got no family I can blame,**_

"What were they?"

_**Just don't let me disappear, Imma tell you everything, **_

"He said: 'Son, I have one final mission for you, find a girl named Ellie, she'll have a bite mark on her right forearm, I want you to protect her from everything, everyone, and especially, the Fireflies, that is it,' and I said, 'Why,' and he said, 'Because she's your half-sister."

_**Just tell me what you want to hear, something that are like those years,**_

"That's why you were surprised when I told you my name?"

_**I'm sick of all the insincere, I'm gonna give all, my, secrets, away, this time, **_

"Yeah, it was."

_**Don't need another perfect line, don't care if critics never jumped in line,**_

**"**I'm still surprised that you're my brother," said Ellie.

_**I'm gonna give, all, my, secrets, away, tell me what you want to hear,**_

"Same thing about you being my sister, and you being immune."

_**Something that are like those years, I'm sick of all the insicere,**_

"How do you know that I'm immune?"

_**I'm gonna give all, my, secrets away, this time, don't need another perfect line,**_

"Well, you were bitten, you had that bite for 3 weeks, so you're immune."

_**Don't care if critics never jumped in line, I'm gonna give, all, my, secrets away,**_

"Yeah, I'm immune."

_**All, my, secrets, away, all, my secrets, away. **_

And the song ended.

"So, what was Dad like?" she asked.

"Besides being a two-timer, he was a kind-hearted man, but becomes serious when it came to training me, after training, we listen to music on the IPod, and he'd tell me what the world was like before the infection had spread." I said.

"He sounds cool."

"Want to hear a secret?"

"... Sure."

I checked if Joel was still asleep and whispered in her ear, "I'm also immune to the infection as well."

* * *

Well that's it, Review or Criticize if you want to know how Ellie reacts to Chase's 'secret'. This is AoC, Signing Off!


End file.
